


Lessons

by mikes_grrl



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-12
Updated: 2008-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/mikes_grrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is the teacher, and who is the student?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

“Danny…”

“Yeah?”

“Have you seen my hat?”

“S’on the monkey.”

“Oh. I thought I left it on the peg by the door.”

“Yeah, you did. But the monkey was playing cops’n’robbers.”

“Oh. Oh…in that case…um, who was he playing cops’n’robbers with?”

“The teddy.”

“The teddy was a robber?”

“Ohhh yeah. Nasty bugger.”

“Teddy?”

“Yeah! Tried to make off with your handcuffs.”

“Handcuffs…MY handcuffs?”

“Didn’ get far. The monkey was on it!”

“On it.”

“Yeah! Got him tied up good. You taught him everything he knows, Nicholas.”

“I taught the monkey or the teddy?”

“Gaw! The monkey!”

“So who taught the teddy to steal handcuffs?”

“Welllll…”

####


End file.
